


brothers from another mother - a misfits x umbrella academy supercut

by merrymelody



Category: Misfits (TV 2009), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 08:37:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17977967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrymelody/pseuds/merrymelody
Summary: Made this on request, someone wanted a supercut of Misfits/Umbrella Academy parallels. The end part deals with violence against women and fridging, just fyi.





	brothers from another mother - a misfits x umbrella academy supercut

If it's blocked, there's a Google Drive version viewable here: https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Gi3HOodS23_Ddz-exC8jfhSI7hUBM6PZ/view?usp=sharing


End file.
